rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I moje miasto złą sławą owiane
Utwór: I moje miasto złą sławą owiane Wykonawca: Peja ---- Poznaj miasto moje Tak Wiśniowy nas wspiera Trzeba rade dać Bo dla niego coś na temat Złą sławą owiane Aż tak nie jest przejebane Bo nawet w naszym mieście jest zajebisty balet Liber A, Drużyna A Uważaj szybko stary, jeśli nie chcesz mucki To jest nieludzki, wielkopolski trójką bermudzki Mamy pojebane mózgi, wole gangsterskie fanaberie Kris Flaga, na niej wściekły bulterier Atmosfera walki w tle Doniu Z automatu serie Całe lata w twoich oczach widzę tą scenerie Konflikty, strzelaniny, wojny, powiedź to ci się śni? Kris Idź wypożycz se film jeśli koniecznie pragniesz krwi Liber Najważniejsze, żeby gęsta piana ciekła z ust Obracała w gruz rzeczy dobre, właśnie to jest twój gust? Kręci cię jak biust po przeróbce, rób se nadzieje złudne Kris Poznań to nie wyspy bezludne Liber Co za trudne, się przyzwyczaj Doniu Dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem Liber Dalej nie odliczaj Doniu To nie nasz obyczaj, nie kryminał Nie Soprano rodzina Kris Ślina osuszona fanów wrzawą W mieście obarczonym złą sławą Owal/Emcedwa Z konfliktu jednostek warto zrobić wielką wojnę Zatoka Perska wielkopolska, manewry zbrojne Fama idzie w miasto, opcja polska, poligon morawsko WLKP pod napięciem, plan odnosi fiasko Trzeba wytłumaczyć jasno, HWDP dla ścierwa Telefon to beret, a gnaty, fety, torba pełna Zachód polski gra na nerwach, wieczna wojna, nigdy przerwa Armia Poznań bataliony hadeo to rezerwa Żyjesz tą legendą (żyję), jak zegar stoisz w miejscu A czas ucieka, szybko, szybko wszystkie famy zniknął Lepiej weź poprawkę cipko na akcję wyjebane Emcedwa, strefa Poznań, miasto złą sławą owiane Mejger To nie fikcja poznańska koalicja trzyma sztamę Cele te same, łak MC pisz testament Bo Meith tu jest, luz blus spryt lisi Chcesz mnie zatrzymać, nie starczy ci sił Ja tu tworzę ustrój, cały świat mam u stóp Siłę mózgu przeciwstawiam sile muskuł Nie jestem sam, ze mną cała banda Rapu wysoki standard i wspólny sztandar Zjednoczeni pod poznańskim herbem Ty chcesz wywoływać ferment, ja uderzać jak werbel I zrobić coś wartościowego dla swego miasta Wielkopolska ekspansja, czas nastał, uszy nadstaw Ref.: I moje miasto i moje miasto I moje miasto złą sławą owiane x4 Hans Pies jest więc zejdź mi z drogi Trzy kroki w tył pókim dobry I co powiesz na dzień dobry Jeśli chcesz agresji Narusz teren tej posesji To moje więc tego bronie Ono tonie, ja też tonę Płonie, będę nadal tam stał Grał i śmiał ci się w ryj Szczerze szczerząc swe kły Bo wy macie więcej hajsu niż my Zalew takiego szajsu jak wy Łyknę zaraz naraz bez popity Wasze zdrowie bo mojego szkoda Więc lepiej nie piej koguciku o niedzieli bo w sobotę Te twoje dziengi to potęgi n-tej zostaną ci wzięte Po koncercie w mieście pod napięciem Uwierzcie, duże napięcie, setki watów i wariatów I gramy głośno, mocno choć to sprawdź to, posłuchaj Eskulap, MO, Blue Note to tutaj jest luta Mamy pyry giri skitki, mamy bany I w wagonach kilogramy kukabany przemycamy Mamy małe mocne polskie, piwo z kokainą A ty sraj tym swoim importowanym aj Pedale bez jaj, kurwa jaki to jest kraj Rozpoznaj nas Hans, 52, Poznań Zapisz, zapamiętaj, doznaj Ten bit eswek oddaj lub się poddaj Przyjmij to, takie są zasady Nic nam nie zrobicie bo nie dacie nam rady Ta, wreszcie ktoś się nie bał i zajebał SLU a teraz na legalu ale nigdy na sprzedaż Kapiszi, czy ma być wpisik? Ref. Mientha Południowy centrum pakt, bo to jest traktat Południowy centrum pakt Południowy centrum pakt, bo to jest traktat Południowy centrum pakt Top Poznaj moje miasto złą sławą owiane Na południu centrum pakt gdzie wredne ryje Nom dobrze obgane, modne telefony W świecie gdzie nie liczy się nic oprócz mamony Ja do strzału skory Pięć godzin snu i pod oczami wory Kocham to miasto bo tu się urodziłem Tu pierwsze jaranko, pierwsze bójki Tu pierwszy raz z ekipą Martini piłem Tu mnie hip-hop trafił, tu pierwsza złamana miłość Kiedy do księżyca wyłem, kiedy w stylu tyłem Bo styl mój, obszerny, gruby Nigdy krótki jak smak gumy Hubby Bubby A dla ciebie nie ma nic przyjemniejszego Jak wpadka do kieszeni nowej stówki Dalej z braćmi lecę Sto trzydzieści dwa uderzenia na minutę Obojętnie gdzie bym nie był i co bym nie robił Prezentuje lute, pokój miastu Gdzie duch da ma troje i same łby zakute I same łby zakute, ble Lamzaz Złą sławą owiane, poznaj moje miasto W kilku słowach streszczę jasno Znam je jak kieszeń własną Gdy latarnie w parku gasną Tu rodzony, tu wieczności wrota się zatrzasnął Póki co jestem, Lamzaz z podziemnym atestem Dzień jak co dzień, częste chmury gęste Żadnej łaski, w siłę rośnie PC poznański Warty hip-hop nad warszański, czujesz kopa? Szacunek ludzi, miejsce na wagę złota Lamzaz lokalny patriota Nie padnę na dechy jak z Lenoksem Gołota Wieczne za BueLe nie raz nastawie karku Jak Senne Oko mówi żyć i umrzeć w PC parku Oko Moje miasto złą sławą owiane Tu byłem, będę i tu zawsze zostanę Parku południowa strona Tu jedna miłość ciągle żywa Szarość dnia rozmywa, czasem ciężko bywa Bo to pieskie życie To, że Poznań żyje słyszysz na płycie Proste słowa dają do myślenia Okolica się nie zmienia, ale ludzie tak O reputację trzeba dbać Za daleko doszliśmy, żeby dupy dać Skuci w te same kajdany gdy omijane many Dajemy to co prawdziwe, marzenia ciągle żywe I możliwości wielkie, żaden pysk nie mięknie Wiele lat za nami, ale czasu nikt nie liczy Peja Znam jedno takie miejsce (Miasto Poznań) Dla nas imprezy najlepsze (Miasto Poznań) Znam jedno takie miejsce (Miasto Poznań) Co się dzieje tutaj streszczę (Miasto Poznań) Znam jedno takie miejsce (Miasto Poznań) Dla nas imprezy najlepsze (Miasto Poznań) Znam jedno takie miejsce (Miasto Poznań) Co się dzieje tutaj streszczę (Miasto Poznań) Znam jedno takie miejsce Wiśniowy Gdzie najgłośniej bity słychać Gdzie najlepiej gra muzyka Gdzie technika ma znaczenie W sercu miasta siła drzemie Gdzie wybija się podziemie Tu gdzie MC są na scenie Tu jest najlepiej, znów powtórzę wyrażenie Gdzie najlepsze są imprezy Gdzie najwięcej jest nagrywek Gdzie podziemne studia rodzą Rzeczy, które kraj okrążą Gdzie powstają rzeczy które Niezależnie tworzą scenę Tu jest najlepiej, znów powtórzę wyrażenie Peja Weź podbij do taty, tata prawdę ci pokaże Całą prawdę, tylko prawdę i nie tylko tatuaże Jak one mnie nie zmażesz, SLU gang dla Poznania Od teraz nawyki, styl rozpoznawany dla was I jeszcze wstecz trochę cofam się by wspomnieć piekło Od P do N z kreską, nie przyglądaj się tym wersom Nie porównuj swoją wersją, proste masz liryczny wpierdol Dla wszystkich niedowiarków, którzy dali notę mierną Dla wszystkich niedowiarków, nie zdejmuję sztangi z barków W czasie ostatnie serii, dziki zachód tu na prerii Bez zaliczkowej premii atakuję cały Allstar Nie wypowiadaj się zanim nas nie poznasz Zanim nie usłyszysz oto poznańskie podziemie Masz skurwysynu scenę, która nie istnieje Do mnie należy zadanie jej nachalne promowanie Jak składy teraz są w klanie, czas podnosić poprzeczkę Zjednoczony Poznań, a nie miasto pod napięciem Bo to było by przegięcie jak literówki w tekście Znowu kpiny w mieście, obronię się nareszcie Dziwi cię, że źli, zdziwiony tu wykręcasz minę Dziękuję Allstarowi, że nikt z was nie jest kuzynem, kuzynem Ref.